


Perfect.

by tothequickestsilver



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Sings, Clint Sings, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sweet, clint can see lmao, pietro is falling, useless tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: Clint is a  very talented singer and how could Pietro not fall for the man?





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it was just cause i was bored :) NO HATE MY ENGLISH IS BAD DD:

Clint has always been an amazing singer. He played the guitar since he was 13 so it makes sense. He’s had a lot of practice. When Cooper, his older son, was still a baby, Clint would sing him to sleep. Cooper fell asleep as soon as he heard his daddy sing an acoustic version of _Take on me._ His daughter would only sleep if Clint sang her Disney songs. It didn’t matter, Clint could sing anything beautifully, which is probably another reason why Laura had fallen for him in the first place. She probably fell out of love when he stopped singing to go to even more missions than ever. Clint understood. It was too exhausting for Laura to worry for weeks, wondering when her lover would return to the cold empty bed.

 

After the events of Sokovia, he decided to start singing again, as a way to express his feelings. He didn’t have Laura to talk about them and Tasha… Tasha had her own problems.

He sang in a bar in New-York, called _Why not?_  Clint loved this place. It was casual place, never too crowded. Clint would sing 4-5 songs and go back to the mansion, acting as if he never went out.

 

He doesn’t know that a fast white-haired bastard was following him each time. It’d took two whole months for Pietro to find about Clint’s concerts, since the archer was always so discreet. The sokovian would go to the bar, sit in the back of the room, so Clint wouldn’t notice, and listen to all the songs and leave very _quickly_. He loved it when Clint sang love songs. He would take them for him, as if Clint was actually singing those words to him. But it was never the case. He didn’t lose hope: this day WILL come. Clint was the love of his love, he was 100% sure. Everything about the archer was made for him.

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Here he was again, sitting in the dark, drinking the milkshake he ordered minutes ago. Clint was late to the concert, but Pietro didn’t mind. He could wait for hours to hear Clint’s voice. Hours, days, weeks, whatever.

When Clint finally climbed up the stage, he was holding his guitar and approached the microphone to his lips.

_The show finally starts._

 

“I’m sorry for being late… even if uhh it doesn’t really matter.” Clint said shyly, smiling at the crowd bigger than usual. He started caressing the instrument strings slowly.

At the first words, Pietro recognized the song. Clint played it on his car when he took Pietro from the hospital. (remember the 27 bullets he took ? yeah)

 

 

_I found a love, for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_Follow my lead._

Pietro pretty much ignored the first part of the song, as it was destined to a woman but when Beyoncé’s part came up, he noticed that Clint didn’t change any pronouns. And he was so glad for that.

_I found a man_

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dream_

_I hope that someday,_

_We’ll share our own._

_ We are still kids but we’re so in love. _

By the end of the song, Pietro had already left the bar and went to his bedroom, where he wrote a note on a blue piece of paper.

 

_‘Clint_

_I’m still a kid but I’m so in love_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_PS: you did look perfect tonight.’_

Pietro left the not in Clint’s room. Even if he didn’t sign it, he knew it wasn’t anonymous at all. Clint always called him ‘kid’. And Clint knew Pietro’s handwriting. Pietro didn’t mind. He was so in love with the man. Everything will be perfect.


End file.
